


Fantasies

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, One Sided James "Bucky" Barnes / Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky jerks off to thoughts of Brock.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just Bucky getting off to the thought of Rumlow.  
> It's shitty as I have literally nothing else to post.

Feeling the tension lift of his shoulders, Bucky finally relaxed. He was on his own now, and independent human being.

Living with Steve was great, but he needed to be alone, get his head round all of the things that happened to him with the HYDRA agents.

A HYDRA agent of the name Brock Rumlow to be exact. That was the cause of all his problems, Rumlow was the only person to be nice to him whilst he was there. Give him food when he was hungry and water when he was thirsty. Even gave him other small things when he requested them. 

When he was the soldier pleasure wasn't at the top of his list, even when he had to fuck targets for information, he was never aloud to come, as it wasn't necessary to the mission, but now that he was free of HYDRA's mind control, he did what he wanted whenever he felt like it. 

That was the best thing about being alone, he could jerk off whenever he wanted. Didn't have to worry about Steve catching him, or some stupid doctor back at SHEILD, he has his own bedroom, without cameras or mics. Jerking Off was one of his favourite activities to do.

And the person that starred in all of his jerk off fantasies ? Brock Rumlow. He was always the face that Bucky imagined coming on, the soldier also liked that idea. 

—

"God, fuck" Bucky moaned as he pushed a second finger inside himself, pumping them in and out whilst his metal had jerked his cock.

"Fuck, Rumlow, Fuck!" Bucky was panting now, beads of sweat forcing his hair to stick on his face. He added a third finger, and started to rub mercilessly over his prostate, and that was it, he was gone, shaking and panting through his orgasm, painting his chest and stomach with warm come. 

Chucking to himself Bucky carried on jerking himself through the aftershocks, carefully removing his fingers and wiping them carelessly on the sheets, he's been meaning to change the bedsheets for a while. 

Sighing he pulled himself up, he really needed to clean up, he was supposed to be meeting Steve in a few hours, Bucky really didn't need Steve to see this, he would be disappointed if he knew about what Bucky thought about when he wrapped his hand around his prick. 

Just another day in the life of Bucky Barnes.


End file.
